Always in this place, remember?
by One the Red-Eyed
Summary: One shot fanfiction. I salute this masterpiece. Inspired by whole anime, one art of Kurisu and Okabe married, and ending song of Steins;Gate movie. 3 years after events of movie.


**Steins;Gate One-shot - Inspired by whole anime, one art of Okabe and Kurisu married, and ending song from Steins;Gate Movie.  
**

 **First of all, sorry for any single vocabulary or grammar mistake, that made part of text not understandable. I'd like to improve my english, but it takes time until I could use is as good as I can, so, really I apologize for it. Even though I want to write in english, it is an exercise for me, and I want to share my fanfictions with everyone.**

 **Second apologize is for every out of character situation, but I think Steins;Gate characters are very flexible and act human-like very much, and humans are unpredictable beings. Aand, maybe I should say sorry for making it too sweet sometimes? Like, sugar-sweet. I don't know, you'll judge me.**

 **Three years, after events of Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryouiki no Deja vu. This strenghtened their bond, even more, that now seemed unbreakable for them. Okabe and Kurisu haven't seperated after these events, even though they had a few breaks, because of Kurisu's studies in USA. Okabe continued his studies, and went on with his "glorious Future Gadget Laboratory"... And tried to earn some money for the rent. Okabe got help from Mayushii, Taru and even Rukako or Feyris, they all wanted FGL to live on, because of memories, and how it connected them, how it solidified their friendship… And even more. Kurise brought money with her, every time she visited Japan. She was trying to skip her studies as fast as she could have done it, and also tried to earn money, so she could at last move, to live in Japan. Accurately, in Akihabara. One of her not so well known nicknames - "Genius girl" - isn't used without a reason. As a respectible scientist, well known physicist, and with huge amount of money on her account she finally decided to move to Akihabara. Okabe and Kurisu could at last live in one town… After three months, she eventually arrived… to meet him…**

 **I DO NOT OWN STEINS;GATE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Tall readheaded girl knocked on the door. Or rather she should be called a woman, because of how she's grown through three years, that she looked even more like a woman, although she still was thin. Still wearing same, favourite clothes, and still washing them every time she had a chance. After knocking once, she shouted, calming and hiding her excitement. "Okabe! Oookabe!"

This summer was hot. Again, it didn't surprise Kurisu Makise, because every summer in Akihabara, that she had spent there was… at least warm. Even though winters weren't that tough, summers can really be, how Taru used to name "pain in the ass". Kurisu almost every time told him, that it's not only because of temperature but also… Because of his obesity. Even though she was thin, she also sometimes felt this terrible temperature. She likest to complain from time to time.

"Uhh… Uh, Kurisu? Okabe is not here. But, go on, welcome back. Did your breasts got… you know… Bigger? Ouch!"

"You ask me the same question every time I come back. It's embarassing, you pervert!"

Kurisu hit him straight in the forehead with her fingers, but he felt like he has been hit with a cannonball, and almost fell down. Although, he was right. Her breasts actually got bigger not so long ago. And he wasn't the only one who noticed it… She stepped forward, in the lab. Same old, same old. Almost nothing changed, beside newer computer of Taru's, new coach, and repainted walls. Even Cognitive Computer Upa was there. He was like another member of whole crew. Okabe used to call him Number000, because he isn't a person formally, but still is some kind of friend for everyone.

"Ohayo, Kurisu-chan! Welcome back!" Upa was always polite towards Kurisu, she didn't have an idea how an electronic gadget could act so cute.

"Hello, Upa, and thank you."

"I hope you will stay with as a little longer now!"

"Actually… Yes. You're right. Because I'm moving in."

"Woo… A certain someone will be really glad because of that. At last you finished your studies, eh?"

"I… I don't really care THAT MUCH about what does he think!"

"Tsun-tsun!" Even Upa made fun of her, which made Taru laugh a little. And there went another hit in the forehead.

"That is not funny, you tsundere! After all… You've been with Okarin for three years now, something about, maybe. You shouldn't act like nothing has happened." Taru smirked then and turned his face towards computer, and started surfing the net. Upa turned his "eyes" on Kurisu. She was smiling slightly, with a little blush on her cheeks. She knew Hashida is right, she spent three years with Okabe, after everything they went through. They made a silent promise, that they will never seperate, they'll never leave each other, at the day when she brought him back from between the timelines.

"Well… You are right, but sometimes I just couldn't resist but act like that."

"It makes you even more cute, Kurisu-chan!" Upa chanted with happiness in his virtual voice. "And Okabe-san likes when you act like this! He thinks it is super-cute!"

"Even though he won't say it out loud, it is very clear when you are gone. He missed you every time you went abroad. But he knew it was for everyone's sake." Hashida commented, shooting his knuckles after cleaning his glasses. "Or I'd rather say it WAS clear, because you're staying here now."

"Y-yeah… We're talking about Okabe, but, where is he exactly?"

" _Top secret mission. Operation Frigg._ " Both Taru and Upa told her in the same moment. Again Nordic Mythology, and these strange names. As always Okabe, was acting like he loved. Almighty Hououin Kyouma sometimes appeared out of nowhere and took over his brain, just as mysterious phone "calls", and talking about Steins;Gate choice… He always acts like this, when situation makes him feel uncomfortable, or not certain about what to say next… Simply, same, good ol' Okabe. "He was talking about it since your last departure to USA. He seemed to be sometimes obsessed about it…"

"Why Frigg?"

"How'd I know? I don't even want to check what god or goddess it was."

"Hashida-san, you lazy bum!"

"Watch your tongue, Upa or I'm not gonna change your batteries!"

"Don't be so rude to poor Upa, you pervert." Kurisu have cut whole conversation. She was thinking what is Okabe exactly doing. His absence is really unnatural, and he didn't even greet her properly today. His "weidro mode" turned on again? She didn't have time to think about it, because knocking on the door interrupted her brainstorm…

"Tuturuu! Mayushii came back!"

"Mayuri! I'm glad to see you!" Kurisu smiled widely when she has seen another well known face. Mayuri, just like herself, has grown mature during these three years. Well… Almost mature, because she was acting all childish like she used to. Rather grown in physical sense. They both greeted with a big and warm hug, rubbing cheek to cheek with smiles. Taru pretended having cough, trying to remind them that he is still here. By himself, he meant perverted gentleman, not simple Hashida Itaru. "Oh, right, you're still here."

"I'm glad, that you noticed."

"Kurisu-chan! Mayushii is glad you came back, just like Okarin said, you're here now!"

"Hmm? You've been with him?

"Just a second ago. He told me to bring shopping bags here, because he needs to buy…"

"Doctor Pepper."

"You really are genius, Kurisu-chan!" Yes, she was, but it wasn't that hard to guess where he went. He sometimes thirsted for that drink, like for air to breathe, and usually, when he forgot to buy something in the supermarket, it always was his beloved fizzy drink, which was matching his "omnipotent intelligence". Kurisu sighed, like if she just thrown mountain from her back, after carrying it for few days. "Okarin told Mayushii that we're going to organize a party in a few days, commemorating Kurisu-chan's comeback! Oh, Kurisu-chan, you are staying in Japan now, yes?"

"Yes. I'm moving here, to Akihabara." She responded with a bright smile on her face. Even if it wasn't truth, she could not resist these big, deep eyes of Mayuri… No one could. But, it was truth, and whole crew had to celebrate that. She didn't even know how Okabe insisted on that. Although, nobody knew what exactly that Operation Frigg is… Except him. "I think that isn't a proper occasion to celebrate, but I guess I have no choice, since Okabe insists. I will stay here, before he'll arrive. I… I kinda…"

"Missed him!" Everyone helped her to finish the sentence which made her flush, and cross arms on her chest. It was too embarassing for her, and they laughed, which made her feel even more uncomfortable… But somehow, really warm inside her, in her heart.

"T-that's… Not funny! S… Stop laughing all of you! Even you, Mayuri!"

Okabe was pretty fast about a few things. Buying his favourite drink, was one of these things. Besides that, he was fast about putting on his scientist coat, changing his personalities between Okabe and Kyouma. It is obvious, that last one was made in a split second. Especially when he couldn't solve a problem. But after coming back to the building where laboratory is he visited one person before entering laboratory itself.

"Eey, Okabe, you are… dead serious."

"That is right, Miiister Braun! I am… In some sort of trouble."

"Nah, don't say such dumb things… And stop calling me like that for God's Sake! You should've grown from it! And I guess this whole Operation freak…"

" _Operation Frigg!"_

"Yeah, whatever, it really is…" Okabe moaned loudly with frustration and clutched his head, shaking on sides. Mister Braun seemed… Embarassed because of his behaviour. It was not usual for Okabe Rintarou to act so, human-like? It was almost disturbing. Okabe Rintarou looked a little bit older than three years ago. His not so big unshaved beard, "transformed" into a goat-like, beard, although he left scratching part on his cheeks. Certain someone really seemed to like it very much. He decided not to wear the same laboratory coat but to buy one, and wear one more, that he got from his girlfriend three years ago. He just couldn't give it up, but he wears casual clothes from time to time. But… Not this time. "Whoa, whoa, hey there, you look like you want to give up."

"Okabe Rintarou never gives up!" He suddenly became lively again, declaring with pride, holding his head high. So called Mister Braun, was surprised, that young man didn't call himself Hououin Kyouma, but by his real name. This was SOMETHING big, even extraordinary, so it seems, that he is serious about… "I won't ever give up that. THAT is going to be WAY more important event in my life, than anything, that you could imagine Miiister Braun! H… huh?"

Okabe felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he looked there, it seemed that he received a message, that he read out loud. "I accidentaly heard what you were saying, because I'm hiding nearby. You can't hesitate… MOEKA! I AM NOT HESITATING! And get out of theeere!"

Kiryuu Moeka obediently did what Okabe told her to. His glare went from Mister Braun to her, and she felt like an electric shock went through her spine. Okabe didn't have any idea how she got a boyfriend, not so long ago, with her morbid shyness it was almost impossible. But Okabe Rintarou, forgot the meaning of word impossible, long time ago.

"I… Have… One… Question… Why did you… Wait… So long?"

"I want IT to be perfect. Pure perfection is achieveable with such genius mind of mine!"

"I asked… seriously…"

"And I said it… genuinely from my heart. I really want it to be perfect!"

"Uh-huh…" They both agreed, nodding their heads and scratching their backs.

"That's why you are invited too."

"WHAT?!"

Discussion haven't gone long. In three days a party at the rooftop will take place. And then… Mysterious THIS is meant to happen. After conversation, Okabe at last decided to come back to laboratory, in which he stepped in without even knocking. It belonged to him after all. As he entered the room, he automatically smiled. Their gazes met, like if they were two magnets. Each meeting after a period of time, without each other, have always been… Unforgettable. Kurisu put her tsundere side away, as well, as Okabe forgot about Kyouma completely. There were only Okabe, and Kurisu.

"Okabe!" She shouted cheerfully, blushing instantly just like him, and jumping from the couch, he took only two steps forward before they embraced each other. They even forgot about Mayuri who smiled widely, very happily, and Itaru, who smiled only slightly… Sometimes, a warm embrace is worth more than thousands of words. Irresistible feeling, overflowing, connecting hearts, emotions, minds and bodies. It lasted not so long, but it felt like eternity for them.

"Why you weren't here when I arrived…?"

"It has something in common with Steins;Gate choice. I can't tell you so easily."

"I've always wanted to know what are Steins;Gate decisions before you…"

"Don't worry, Kurisu, in three days it will be decided… What is one of it's most important choices."

She skipped a heartbeat always, when he called her by her name, although, she skipped now even a few heartbeats, and flushed. It echoed in her mind for a while. But Taru's "cough" interrupted them, and made even Okabe blush.

"Oh, but really, don't mind me and Mayuri…"

"Taru…"

"What, Okabe?"

"Shut up."

"Whoa, whoa…"

"Don't mind Mayushii, because Mayushii can close her eyes if you want privacy Okarin!"

"No, no… You really don't have to do it. We'll go on the roof, shall we?" Okabe lent Kurisu a hand and dragged her on the roof. She came there obediently… They had so much topics to talk about, even if they were writing e-mail's to each other, they still wanted to spend together as much time as they could. Talk, laugh, argue. They needed it. That everyday routine, which they can't become fed up with. Never. She told him about the end of her studies, and about a little accident on airport, about every tiny detail. And so, he told her about his few months without her too, irrationally exegerrating as usually, making her sometimes act tsundere-like… But it was their life. That was the choice of Steins;Gate.

After saying goodbye to Mayuri, Taru, mister Braun and Moeka, Okabe decided to "escort" Kurisu to place where she stopped until she will find an apartment to live in, or rather…

"We will find an apartment, you wanted to say, assistant didn't you?"

"W-we…?" She swallowed a big lump, and flushed. Another reason to blush, after she forgot about one of the most important Steins;Gate choices, as he told her previously. "You… You mean you want to live with me?"

"Ahaha! Of course… I mean… Of course I am. You are my f… frieeendgirl-girlfriend!" His brain frost for a second, but then he got his phone in hand again. "Yes… Yes of course, Organization is again meddling even in my personal affairs. They tried to change my assistant, for a clone….. Uh-huh. I understand. I will do it immediately. El. Psy. Congroo."

"You should've grown mature through these three years, Okabe!"

"I did! You… you…" He almost again used his phone but stopped, right before it, and smirked. Honesty and warmth, were dancing together in his golden eyes, while he looked in hers, calm, gentle, lake-similiar eyes, in which he could drown forever. "Kurisu. I am dead serious about leaving together. And I want us to live together. I hated to be seperated from you. It was awful… And I know you feel the same too."

"Okabe… You always… Impress me, when you get serious. That's one of your sides that I…"

"You what?"

"N-nothing!" She flushed and turned around again covering her face with hands and almost panting. After a moment of silence she decided, that she is above it. Above her shyness and immature behavior. She again, looked in eyes of her lover, blushing heavily… But also smiling. "I… I love you… You know that too."

"Yes. I do. Because I love you too. And somehow… I love saying these words."

"O-oh… c-cute of you!" She was surprised again because of his words. Pretty romantic, and after that he even smiled gently, and that always made him look even more handsome for her. As he stepped forward, close to her, she had to hold her head higher, but it was not a problem for her. They both felt it was somehow magical, that she always had to stand on her tiptoes. They both drowned in each other's eyes… And she leaned forward to him. He held her tight, as she touched his unshaved cheek. She had such delicate and soft hands… They both shared a very warm, kiss, which they thirsted for, for so long… After first kiss, came next. And next. And next… So warm. So sweet. Such magnificent experience...

_ Three days later _

After spending whole three days together, at last, grand finale of Operation Frigg was nigh. Kurisu, Okabe, and usually the rest of whole crew, trying to help mad scientist organize whole party. There were moments, when Okabe dissappeared without a warning, he had a few talks with Mister Braun, asking for advice… He had a huge pill to swallow, and it was not that easy to do. Hesitation sometimes couldn't leave Okarin's mind, devouring his thoughts, that he sometimes just lost control of it, and his mind seem to drift between the stars. It made Kurisu worry a bit, she had really bad experiences with Okabe "cutting" himself from reality. After events that took place three years ago, even if they seemed like a dream, she didn't want Okabe to disappear again… She didn't want him to vanish, because hole left in her heart could be even bigger than before. But. She felt… and she knew. That both of them will always meet, in the same place again, whatever may happen, they were destined to be together. They both knew, they were both destined to come back to the same place, and meet once more. They, being together, was the Steins' Gate choice indeed…

"Christina?"

"Uh, hmm? Something wrong?"

"It seems so, because you didn't say anything like… there is no -tina in my name! or something similar."

"S-sorry Okabe, I was just thinking… Well, uh, nevermind."

"You're apologizing me, something is REALLY bothering you. Come on. Now talk, Christiiina!"

Kurisu sighed heavily and shaked her head, because of his behaviour. This was a good sign, that he acted more like himself, not spacing out. Even though he wasn't wearing his precious lab coat, he still had some Kyouma inside. Late afternoon, almost evening, about half past six, both of them were waiting for the rest of the group. Taru, Mayuri, Mister Braun and Moeka were cooking, but Okabe and Kurisu were standing on the rooftop. Taru took laptop with him, on the roof, so even his girlfriend can join party, or it was how he thought it may work. "Miss Amane" couldn't be with them, because of work, but still she wanted to know how the finale of Operation Frigg will look like. Okabe was cheking his pocket suspiciously, as if he was hiding something there, but Kurisu pretended that she hadn't noticed that. Mad scientist's glare into her eyes was pretty heavy, that meant he insisted on explanation, why she looks worried sometimes.

"W-well… It just… Some kind of bad memory, when you space out, and look like you ain't here. I have a bad feeling sometimes, that you may…"

"Disappear again, huh?" He scratched his beard and turned around, looking up, and thinking "loudly" with some hmms and humms mumbling from his throat. After a little walk, he looked at her, with some kind of satisfaction written on his face. She felt strange, and couldn't resist a little blush. "Is nice, you know? That you are… Kind of scared, that I may begone again. It shows, how big your feeling is. But you know what? You don't have to worry, because all your sad thoughts will be gone. I was just thinking about my greatest of all operations! As I see, my hesitation should be gone either."

"Hesitation? Huh? Why? Okabe… Okabe! Don't walk away just yet!"

"You'll see, Christiiina!"

"There IS NO -TINA IN MY NAME! Okabe!"

"Wait patiently and obediently! You won't regret!" She felt frustrated a bit, not because of his all weirdness, but because of… how impatient she was. Kurisu didn't even recognize the reason of her impatience, but she knew she wanted whole supper to end as soon as possible. She had… a really strange feeling in her heart. Not only because of her worries that begone in split second, but there was another reason. And again, genius girl didn't know how to solve this problem, nevertheless her intelligence was high beyond measure. And so, Rukako, Feyris, Moeka's boyfriend, and even Nae arrived with… Upa, yes, even Upa has been invited. Cognitive Computer is still some kind of lab member.

Even after all this time, Okabe still loves to tease Kurisu, way he always did. Even if he uses them, to hide his embarassement, her reactions are still as cute and funny as always were. Some things never changes… Both of them haven't changed too much, even if they were through a lot. Events of the past, made theirs characters and relations… Like if they evolved, into some unbreakable traits and bonds. They were friends, acquaintances, scientists… And lovers above all. Okabe couldn't resist a satisfied smile during supper. Well, or only at the beggining, because, an uncomfortable conversation has begun, which was about to ruin… Everything!

"Okabe nyan!" Feyris smirked, which made Okabe feel suspiscious about her. Something bad was going to happen. She almost blinked to him maliciously. "What is this operation Frigg nyan excatly?"

"Khhh khakha! F-feyris! W… what is… kh… This question?! Don't you see? This… This is operation Frigg!" She made him choke with only one question, and others started to think, what it really is, except Kurisu, whom thought about it longer than everyone. "W-well, it is a party, of course, which you participate in!"

"Nyaa~? I don't think nya-so. You know I've nyan checked on nyaet, what that Frigg thingy was…"

"A-aa-aaa-aaaand…?"

"It is nordic goddess of-"

"EKHM COUGH COUGH!"

"Okabe-nyan, stop d-"

"COUGH COUGH!"

"S-"

"NO."

"-T-"

"NO!"

"Daru-nyan hold him!"

"Aye, my lady!" Big man stood up and grabbed Okabe's coat and dragged him a little further from the table. He was acting like a wild beast, which was about to put on a leash.

"DARU PUT ME DOWN LEAVE ME GODDAMMIT! UH! UUUH! HELP ME! ORGANIZATION IS ABOUT TO RUIN EVERYTHING! THEY BRAINWASHED MY COMRADES! BETRAAAYAAAAAAL! BE-mmmmphmmmm."

"Shut. Up." Daru put his hand on Okabe's mouth, and nothing could help him now, he couldn't resist and… gave up. His cheeks were red, and not only because of embarassement or being tired… But because of what Feyris was about to say.

"So-nya! Frigg is a nordic goddess of love and family. So I think, this whole party is not only because of Kurisu-nyan's return, but because of something nya-more!"

"Awwwriiighttt!" Okabe moaned through Daru's hand, and he at last left him. Scientist tried to forget about disgusting taste of Daru's palm, because he had to say something more. Almost everyone looked at him smiling maliciously, he felt two times heavier than usually and he had a hard time breathing. His heart felt as if it wanted to escape his chest, went in a gallopade.

I'm… surrounded! Nowhere to escape! In a clever trap of Organization… No, of course it isn't their trap. It is a trap of everyone gathered here! Damn the luck. It seems… I have no choice then. Thank you heavens, that SHE still doesn't know what is going on! Because I see it in other's eyes. They already know what I am about to do. So… this is the choice of Steins' Gate.

"May the grand finale begin! Thou shan't interfere! Kurisu Makise… Stand up, and come closer please. I've got something to announce." It seemed like a request, which he usually made, but this time it was unusually polite. And… shy? He tried to stop his hands from shaking, but without results. She carefully did what he requested and came closer to him. He cleared his throat as she stood before him. Everyone were so quiet, that it felt intimate thanks to them. But he wanted to do this in front of them all. He looked into her eyes, luckliy she didn't know what he was about to do. Okabe put his hand into a pocket and got, one small thing with discretion.

"As you know… I want… Or, no, I wanted, to say that in with more Kyouma in me. But I decided, that in this moment, being myself is the best I can do. I even tried to write a speech, but the results were really unsatisfying… Every attempt to make this moment irreplaceable, failed. But it seems, It had to be this way. So, here, I, Okabe Rintarou want to ask you…" He kneeled before her, and made her blush all over her face. Now she knew what he meant, that he doesn't hesitate anymore… She was certain now, but before even her genius mind couldn't solve the mistery of Operation Frigg. Now… It was simple and clean. She needed only a few simple words, to let her tears flow at last. Okabe leaned his hand forwards, he held a silver ring, grabbed her delicate hand in his. Overflowing feelings. "Kurisu Makise… will you be my wife?"

"I… I…" Tears flowed on her cheeks, there were so many of them, and she couldn't stop even is she wanted to… But, she didn't want. She wanted this moment to last… forever. "Yes! Yes I will be your wife, Okabe Rintarou!"

Her voice shaking and breaking, she was shaking, even Okabe felt a few tears flow on his cheeks, but he ignored them, and put ring on her finger. It matched perfectly. Kurisu leaned forward and fell forward, in Okabe's arms, kissing him passionately in front of everyone. Whole group stood up and started clapping, lively and energetic like never before. Mayuri cried a little, because of overflowing happiness. Everybody seemed to be satisfied with how it turned out… Okabe after returning kiss, broke it and smiled, looking into her eyes, and brushing her hair with hand.

"You know, Kurisu… it seems… People really are able to make their own world line. And… This usual place will always connect us together."

"I will always be in this place, remember? Will you too?"

"Yes. I will. I promise. Because I love you, Kurisu."

"I love you too, Okabe!"

They shared a warm kiss once more. And they can do it, whenever they want to. Because, when people are destined to be together, no matter what happens, they will be together. Always in the same place. Always there for each other.

* * *

 **Whew! Thanks for reading, anyone who decided to do this. I tried to make it look sweet, I can't use english well enough to make people cry with my stories, but maybe only moved a little? I don't know! I'll accept every opinion, but if you want to say how bad it is, don't use harsh language.**

 **Review, like, do almost whatever you want!**

 **I couldn't resist, but just write this for everyone. Steins;Gate is a masterpiece, and it deserve more appreciation. Literally the best anime I ever watched and I'm planning to play visual novel too. Main couple, and how Okabe and Kurisu managed to be together at the very end, was hit straight in the feels!**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **This was the choice of Steins' Gate.**

 **El Psy Kongroo.**


End file.
